Forum:Otávia (Sabina) Gervásio
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Otávia (Sabina) Gervásio Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Brazil Birth date: Character date of birth ''' February 29th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure-Blood Species: Character species Part-Veela Mother: Name, Mafalda Zeferino (Half-Veela) Father: Name, Ruben Matheus Gervásio Siblings: Micaela and Miguel (brother and sister) Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) Mariazinha Cardozo (Daughter) Gervásio Nela and Olavo (Parents) Calixta, Ezequiel, Jaime, Nathália (Ruben Siblings) Zeferino Anabela and Tomás (Parents) Vanessa, Serafina, and Jovita (Mafalda Siblings) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Mafalda was the first child born into the Zeferino family, she has 3 younger sisters, Vanessa, Serafina and Jovita. Mafalda fell in love with a Wizard when she was a child. The were the very best of friends, and one could do no wrong in the eyes of the other. The was true for years of course until they were each dating someone else. Anabela had convinced her daughter that there was another young man waiting for her if she would only open her eyes and look. Olavo had done the same with his some Ruben, he may have had his heart broken but that did not have to stop him from finding some one else who would love him even more. Ruben and Mafalda made their way to one another through this advice, the cavorted in secret their main relationships giving way to their deep focus on one another. Mafalda was forced to end her relationship with a school mate when she was 17 because of her impending pregnancy. Ruben continued his relationship until it eventually ended because of his paranoia, and low self-esteem. He returned to Mafalda after learning that her daughter Otávia was his. The baby girl caused a lot of trouble in both households, neither family was going to raise her. They would do everything in their power to make sure the infant wanted for nothing. Sabina, as she came to be called attended IAM from the age of 10-19, she met Elder Cardoza. Elder is her one true love. They were in separate houses and in their fifth year, they made things official. Sabina's family has rented a Townhome in a Lavoie, the couple often snuck there whenever one was out. They would sneak back out when someone returned. Sabina was forced out of the Master Class program in her ninth year due to her spontaneous pregnancy. She has returned to school and does not plan to. Elder is finishing his schooling, and she believes their combination of knowledge will be good enough for Mariazinha, until she starts school. Maria is three now, Elder will complete his final year at IAM very soon. Sabina is currently pregnant with their second child a son, Nico. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Fair, Loving, Forceful Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Naïve, Moody, Indecisive Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Sabina is a sweet mother bear, even before her son was born. She has always been the motherly type, the provider and protector. She may have trouble coming to a decision in a quick amount of time but that is only because she wants so badly to please everyone. She loves to be liked, to whatever degree a person is capable, she always wants people to remember her name or face, and have a kind word to associate with it. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Sabina is a lovely, fragile looking blonde, she has big blue-green eyes. She has lightly tanned skin, not brown, but not pale either. She is very beautiful, she is Half-Veela so it would be strange if she were anything but. Her choice of dress varies from day to day, often traditional Portuguese wizarding robes, mostly muggle clothing. Student or Graduate: Adult Graduate - Aethelberg *Seventh Year Graduated completed Eighth year and partial ninth year Roleplayed by: Username Nymi (talk) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Nymi (talk) 12:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Nymi